Our Divided Swan Soul
by MeleeLopez
Summary: Dos gemelas de Manchester se van de intercambio a Iwatobi. Pero cuando problemas ocurren, sucederá lo que ellas saben que es lo peor: la separación. Como gemelas, Charlotte y Katherine Highwood han estado juntas durante sus dieciséis años de vida. Puede este intercambio cambiar eso? Y si eso sucede, como reaccionarían? Lo aceptarían?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hi! No me pertenecen ni Free! ni ninguno de sus personajes, pero sí la mayor parte de la historia (la otra parte es de Free!) y los OC's.

LEAN, LEAN, DEJEN REVIEWS Y VUELVAN PRONTO.

* * *

_Prólogo._

El sacudón de hombros de parte de su gemela la hizo abrir los ojos.

-Kate… Kate, llegamos. –Le dijo su gemela, pero aunque ya hubiese entreabierto los ojos, ésta la seguía sacudiendo- ¡Abre los ojos, bella durmiente!

-¡Estoy despierta! –Dijo apartándose de ella.- ¿Hace cuanto llegamos? –Le preguntó enderezándose en el asiento y refregándose los ojos.

-Hace cinco minutos, ¡y no despegaste un ojo desde que dejamos Inglaterra! –Le dijo Charlotte con su característica sonrisa, tomando su bolsito de mano y saliendo al pasillo.

-Exagerada… -Katherine estiró sus brazos y tomó su cartera- no me digas, estuviste despierta todo el viaje. –Le dijo mientras le pisaba los talones.

-¿Es que no estás emocionada? ¡Nuestro primer intercambio!

-Hubiese preferido al menos mirar un mapa para saber dónde estamos paradas…

-¡Tú siempre tan detallista! –Charlotte pasó su brazo por los hombros de Katherine.

-¡Pero sin mí estarías perdida en esta vida! –Le retrucó sonriendo.

-Y tú te aburrirías. Cambiemos de tema… ¿Cómo crees que será la nueva escuela?

Charlotte sacó el brazo de los hombros de su hermana mientras ambas bajaban del avión. Después tomaron su posición habitual, una al lado de la otra, casi tocándose: Katherine a la derecha y Charlotte a la izquierda. Kate lo pensó.

-Mientras tengan una buena clase de arte o un taller, estoy feliz. ¿Y tú?

Lottie hizo exactamente lo que su hermana había hecho.

-Espero que haya un club de gimnasia, como en Inglaterra. No me gustaría perder la práctica… ¿Y si las clases de arte no son buenas? –Katherine suspiró, pero mantuvo su mirada adelante, sin mirar a su hermana.

-Siempre puedo ir a la casa del vecino y hacer un mural en su pared. –Ambas hermanas rieron- ¿Y tú? Si no hay un club de gimnasia, digo.

-Siempre puedo hacer parkour en los tejados de las casas de los vecinos.

Era gracioso, por que Charlotte, que era una buena gimnasta, era algo lenta en cuanto a correr, en comparación con Katherine, que tenía más agilidad. Pero en cuanto al arte… Katherine era una gran artista y a Charlotte no le importaba. No era que no le gustasen los dibujos de su hermana, era que simplemente no le importaba como lo hacía ella, le daba lo mismo hacer un hombre de palito que un cuerpo entero. Ambas fueron rápidamente al interior del aeropuerto y tomaron sus valijas.

-Éste es el momento en el que me agradeces por entrar a la clase de idiomas. –Dijo Kate, cuando estaban en la puerta esperando un taxi.

Cuando por fin uno se detuvo, ambas hermanas entraron. Kate le dijo una dirección al conductor, y el taxi se puso en marcha.

-Vamos a nuestra nueva casa… -Le dijo Kate a Lottie sonriendo- sabes, lo he estado pensando. Quizá este año podría hacer gimnasia contigo… quizá, no lo sé.

Lottie abrazó fuertemente a su hermana, y ésta le devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

_Chapter one._

Habían llegado hacía ya dos días, se habían instalado en su nueva casa, que no era ni pequeña ni grande, era una casa promedio, y se preparaban para ir a su nueva escuela. Lottie había insistido en comprar bolsos nuevos para llevar, pero Kate se había negado a comprar algo como lo que Lottie quería: un par de bolsos grandes y femeninos en tonos de rosa pastel. Así que se compró una nueva mochila negra, casi igual a la que ya tenía salvo por unos detalles de líneas rojas al frente.

El viaje en tren fue entretenido, sobre todo luego de la estación anterior a la cual debían bajarse, desde ahí todo el camino estaba repleto de paisajes hermosos con flores de cerezo desperdigadas por el suelo. Eso de los cerezos parecía ser normal en Japón, pero la visión de tanto rosa les resultaba extraña en comparación a lo gris de Londres. Sí, a Japón, habían ido a parar a Japón. A Katherine no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero tampoco le molestaba. En cambio, Lott habría estado igual de emocionada si hubieran caído en Nueva York o en el medio del Sahara.

La Preparatoria Iwatobi estaba más llena de lo que habían pensado, las chicas hablaban animadas en grupos dispersos por el lugar; los chicos también, pero de manera diferente, hablaban reunidos alrededor de las canchas de tenis o la pista de atletismo que se podía ver un poco más allá. Decidieron ponerse en marcha, ya que faltaban poco más de diez minutos para su primera clase y aún debían pasar por la Dirección a recibir sus horarios de clases, además debían preguntar en que clase les tocaba, y de ser posible encontrar un mapa de la escuela.

Desde donde estaban, en la puerta principal, hecha con dos columnas (más bien prismas, pero a nadie le importa) de ladrillos y luego rejas que rodeaban todo el predio, se leía en el edificio un cartel que decía algo sobre un club de natación, pero Lottie no supo del todo que decía. Vio a Kate inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha, como si haciendo eso pudiera leer correctamente los kanjis.

-Felicitaciones… a nuestro –Kate, que estaba leyendo, enderezó su cabeza- Club de Natación… por haber pasado… a las regionales. Sí, eso dice. Estoy un noventa por ciento segura.

-Ya te dije que me agradecieras por haberte metido en esa clase de idiomas, eres una maleducada; no lo hiciste todavía.

-Esto… Gracias por inscribirme sin mi permiso en una clase de idiomas al cual no quería ir pero me obligaste a hacerlo de todos modos porque eres estúpidamente persistente- dijo Kate sin convicción, por lo cual sonó a pregunta.

Lottie bufó.

-De nada. De todas formas así me quieres.

Kate se acercó a su hermana y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, el cual retiró luego de unos segundos.

-Vamos-le dijo.

Lott se cruzó por delante de Kate, posicionándose como habituaban hacer, para andar despacio hasta el edificio de la Preparatoria Iwatobi. Las gemelas ya habían recibido su uniforme, que constaba de camisa blanca de manga corta- la cual tenía un detalle de una línea alrededor de cada manga- con un moño rojo que cerraba su cuello, chaleco gris con el logo de la Preparatoria Iwatobi ubicado en el pecho del lado izquierdo, chaqueta negra que también poseía el mismo logo en el mismo lugar, falda tableada color marrón, medias hasta la rodilla de color azul y zapatos marrones. La piel blanquecina de las dos chicas parecía aún más blanca con esas ropas, y su pálido cabello rubio destacaba con la luz solar sobre él.

Lottie caminaba cabizbaja, recontando en su mente todo lo que tenía que preguntar sin dejar que su instinto le ganara y saliera corriendo por la puerta a hacer algo más emocionante que hablar con un tipo probablemente gordo y viejo o fuese quien fuese su director. Necesitaba preguntar sobre el Club de Gimnasia y sobre el de Arte. Estaba segura de que había un Club de Atletismo, porque había visto la pista para correr; pero nada más.

Caminaron a paso ligero por los pasillos, siendo guiadas por instinto hacia la Dirección. Kate, quien miraba más hacia su alrededor-no en posición egocéntrica, más bien por proteger a su hermana, quien caminaba como si le diera miedo y le resultaba muy extraño esa clase de comportamiento en la efusiva de Lott- se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas, de una forma parecida a "¿Y estas dos de dónde salieron?".

Katherine estaba segura de que esa no era la razón del comportamiento extraño de Lottie no era a causa de las miradas. Hacía casi dieciséis años que aguantaban la misma cara tonta y exclamación estúpida: "¡Ustedes son idénticas!". Claro que eran idénticas. Gemelas. GE-ME-LAS. La gente muchas veces parecía no entenderlo. Y luego estaban los que las confundían todo el tiempo. Aunque eso a veces resultaba bastante divertido.

Una chica de su altura venía corriendo desde la izquierda mirando hacia atrás, y Lott, quién aún caminaba cabizbaja no la vio. Kate si lo hizo, pero sus reflejos no alcanzaron para impedir que la chica golpeara con su cuerpo a su hermana, haciendo que cayera al piso. A pesar de eso, los reflejos si alcanzaron como para agacharse a máxima velocidad e impedir que la cabeza de Lottie rebotara contra el piso, poniendo un brazo entre estos dos. La chica cayó con la cara contra el piso, y se golpeó la frente, un par de chicas se acercaron entonces. Fue entonces cuando Kate se detuvo a mirarla. Tenía el cabello color violáceo-rojizo atado en una coleta alta, y el cerquillo sobre su cara ahora estaba desordenado. Sus ojos eran casi del mismo color que su cabello y de lo que ahora era su frente, porque se estaba tornando roja por el golpe.

-¡Gou! ¿Estás bien?

-Algo así -contestó la chica junto a Lottie-. Yo… Esto, lo siento -movió su cabeza para mirar a Lottie, quien se estaba levantando del piso algo conmocionada por la sorpresa del impacto. Luego observó el brazo de Kate, justo entre el piso y la frente de su gemela. La chica que parecía llamarse Gou miró a Kate, y a Lottie. Y luego a Kate de idénticas -susurró.

-Eso parece, ¿no? -Dijo fría Kate, un tanto enojada porque había atropellado a Lottie, a quien no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. El bolso de Lott había quedado un par de pasos más allá, alguien lo devolvió, pero Kate no prestó atención.

-Pues sí, somos gemelas. Soy Charlotte, pero dime Lottie o Lott, o como prefieras. Y este iceberg es la fría de mi hermana, su nombre es Katherine. Somos nuevas y…

-Lottie, cállate que la vas a asustar. Tu nombre es Gou, ¿verdad? -Dijo Kate con expresión un tanto aburrida.

-Kou -contestó ella-.

-Bueno, Kou. ¿Sabes dónde queda la dirección? Vamos con unos minutos de atraso… y debemos preguntar un par de cosas antes de entrar a clases.

-Voy hacia allí a hablar con la profesora de Literatura, puedo llevarlas si quieren- les contestó Kou, o Gou. Vaya uno a saber. Las dos chicas asintieron mientras le tendían una mano a Kou para que pudiese levantarse del suelo.

-Ustedes no son de aquí, ¿verdad?-comenzaron a caminar siendo guiadas por la chica de cabello de color dudoso- Quiero decir, se nota. No me refiero a que sean raras, bueno, en realidad si destacan; o sea, son gemelas demasiado idénticas y-el tono de voz de Gou comenzó a disminuir conforme hablaba cada vez más rápido-… Lo siento. Siento haberte empujado, venía distraída y no pude verte. Y…

-No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente- contestó Lottie con una sonrisa-.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, Gou dejó a las hermanas en la puerta de la dirección mientras iba a buscar a la profesora justo en la puerta de enfrente.

Tocaron la puerta y un hombre algo mayor les abrió.

-¿Charlotte y Katherine Highwood?

-Así es. –corearon ambas hermanas asintiendo.

-Por favor, pasen y tomen asiento. –Les dijo el hombre haciéndose a un lado y extendiendo el brazo, dándole espacio a las hermanas para pasar. Intentó no sorprenderse al ver lo idénticas que eran, pero supo que falló cuando notó la mirada de Kate.

Las gemelas entraron silenciosamente y caminaron hasta el par de sillas que había frente al escritorio. El director había cerrado la puerta detrás de ellas y se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio.

-Bienvenidas a la Preparatoria Iwatobi, señoritas Highwood. –Las saludó- Espero que como estudiantes de intercambio disfruten la instalación. Aquí tienen sus nuevos horarios –El director le dio a cada una un papel, que misteriosamente, contenía los mismos horarios y salones. Las hermanas los tomaron, pero al leer los nombres los intercambiaron- Bien, señoritas, espero que disfruten su primer jornada en la preparatoria, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¡Si! –Saltó Lottie, que a decir verdad había estado bastante tiempo esperando para preguntar- ¿Hay un club de gimnasia… o de arte?

-Lo siento chicas, pero si a lo que te refieres con Gimnasia es a Gimnasia Artística, no tenemos. En cuanto al de arte tiene los cupos llenos. –Ante esas palabras las hermanas se miraron mutuamente, diciéndose con la mirada "¿Y ahora, qué hacemos?"- Pero aún así tenemos lugar como en el de Atletismo y el de natación… Pueden unirse al que deseen.

-¿Cuánto espacio hay en cada uno? –Preguntó Kate, girándose hacia el director.

-Bueno, hay sólo un espacio libre en el de Atletismo, ya que un estudiante lo dejó; pero hay mucho en el club de natación, es un nuevo club.

-Gracias, de todos modos. –Dijo Kate, y las dos se pusieron de pie y se dieron vuelta.

-Que tengan un buen día. –Les dijo el director mientras Lott abría la puerta. Las dos se voltearon al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias. –Respondieron al unísono y dejaron el lugar.

Al salir, notaron cómo los pasillos se iban vaciando lentamente, Kate bajó la mirada a su hoja de horarios y Lottie le sonrió. Mientras Kate seguía leyendo, Charlotte la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo recorriendo y girando en las esquinas que había memorizado de un mapa en la dirección.

-Me sorprende que estés tan feliz cuando nos acaban de decir que no hay un club de Gimnasia… De verdad creí que querías ir-dijo Katherine, tropezando detrás de Lott, casi cayendo sobre ella.

-¡Eso lo solucionamos después!-respondió sin dejar de arrastrar a Kate- ¡No está bien que las nuevas alumnas lleguen tarde!

Después de dar dos vueltas y subir unas anchas pero no tan largas escaleras, Lott arrastró a Kate, que se dejaba llevar, moviendo apenas los pies para que su hermana no se esforzara tanto; mientras tanto, ella observaba carteleras e incluso una vitrina en la que tenían diferentes premios de la escuela. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Lottie se detuvo frente a una puerta. Ella se asomó por la ventana de la puerta y miró hacia adentro.

-¿Está el profesor?-Preguntó Kate, juntando su cabeza con la de Lott. El profesor al parecer aún no llegaba, pero Lottie no se movió- ¿Qué pasa Lott? Has estado rara desde que llegamos…

-Es que… estoy acostumbrada a la gente, Londres es grande, pero… Esto, esto es un descontrol. ¿Cuántas personas hay por clase? Como treinta al menos, y hay más de una clase por curso, ¡está completamente lleno!

-Todo irá bien Lottie…-Kate intentó animar a su hermana-. Además estamos en Japón, quiero decir… ¿qué esperabas?-enarcó una ceja y rió levemente. Su hermana rió también.

Las dos se apartaron del vidrio simultáneamente y Kate abrió la puerta. Intentando no llamar la atención, las dos se escurrieron al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando estuvieron del otro lado, sintieron todas las miradas en ellas. Bueno, no eran _todas_ las miradas, pero si las suficientes como para cohibirlas. Vieron al mismo tiempo dos asientos libres en el fondo de la clase, última fila, junto a la ventana. Se movieron a paso ligero entre las filas de bancos con chicos de su edad hablando animadamente y los que no lo hacían estaban mirándolas con cara de "Son clones" sentados en ellos. "Lamentable" había pensado Katherine, que caminaba cabizbaja evitando miradas que la frustraban desde tiempos inmemoriales. En cambio, Charlotte, que ahora se le había pasado su momento de "vergüenza", sonreía y paseaba su vista entre sus nuevos compañeros de clase. Cuando se sentaron, una mujer joven abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días-dijo ella. Era casi tan baja como las gemelas, tenía una melena color café hasta los hombros, y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un saco en tono verde pastel sobre ella-. ¡Hoy tenemos nuevas alumnas con nosotros!- anunció con una sonrisa-. Señoritas Highwood, ¿pueden acercarse? Chicas, yo soy su profesora de Literatura Miho Amakata.

Las hermanas se miraron entre sí, para segundos después ponerse de pie e ir hasta el frente. La profesora Amakata les tendió una tiza a cada una. Dudaron en tomarlas, pero al final lo hicieron y escribieron sus nombres. Primero en Kanjis y luego en las letras a las que estaban acostumbradas con bonita caligrafía. Después se giraron hacia la clase, sacudiendo el polvo de tiza de sus manos.

-Yo soy Katherine Highwood, pero pueden decirme Kate.

-Y yo Charlotte Highwood, llámenme Lottie, Lott o como gusten mientras no me digan Charlie.

-Somos estudiantes de intercambio de Inglaterra.

-Venimos de una ciudad llamada Manchester y…

La puerta se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez entraron dos chicos que debían de tener su edad. El primero era alto. Muy alto. O así lo veía Lottie, estaba segura de que si se paraba a su lado le llegaría al pecho con algo de suerte. Tenía el cabello castaño claro… ¿o era rubio oscuro? No es el caso. Tenía el cabello claro y le tapaba la frente. Sus ojos –y esto fue lo que llamó la atención de Lott- eran de color verde. De un jade profundo, tal y como los que ella misma poseía, al igual que su hermana. El otro chico era un tanto más bajo que el primero; tenía el cabello negro oscuro, y un mechón caía desordenado sobre su frente. Los ojos de este chico eran azules y profundos como el mar. Podías ver el alma del chico si te los quedabas mirando, Kate estaba segura de eso.

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde! -Se apresuró a decir el chico de ojos verdes, mientras les daba empujoncitos al otro. A las hermanas les pareció oír algo parecido a "Esto es lo que pasa cuando demoras tanto en el baño y luego quieres desayunar caballa, Haru", pero no comentaron nada y sonrieron para sus adentros por lo chistoso de imaginarse al chico cocinando y al otro implorándole irse.

Ambas se giraron hacia ellos. El chico más alto levantó la mano en forma de saludo y Charlotte le sonrió ampliamente; el otro chico y Kate mantuvieron la misma expresión, pero los ojos de ella estaban clavados en los de él.

-Lamentamos haberlas interrumpido-La voz del castaño se hizo escuchar, haciendo que Kate dejara de pensar en el color de los ojos del morocho; aun así, su mirada no se desvió. El chico alto le dio un codazo al otro.

-Si –el susodicho inclinó su cabeza para leer la pizarra- Charlotte y Katherine…

Kate sintió un color que apenas le subía a las mejillas ante la mención de su nombre completo viniendo del chico.

-Que sea la última vez, Haruka, Makoto. Tomen asiento por favor. Chicas, pueden sentarse-dijo La profesora Amakata.

Los chicos pasaron por delante de las gemelas en dirección al fondo… donde estaban sus cosas. La mochila negra de Kate estaba apoyada sobre la mesa. El bolso de Lott colgaba a un lado de la mesa de al lado.

-Disculpa –dijo Charlotte enroscando uno de los rubios rulos que estaba sobre su hombro en el dedo índice de su mano derecha-. No sabíamos que se sentaban aquí, y nadie nos dijo nada…

-¿No han traído los bancos para las chicas? -Preguntó la profesora-. Supongo que de momento…

-¿Nos sentamos en el piso?-interrumpió Lott.

-Si, en realidad no me importa, me da exactamente igual -Dijo Katherine con su rostro casi inexpresivo, tomando su negra mochila y caminando un par de pasos hasta llegar a la pared del fondo de la clase. Dejó su mochila contra la esquina, apoyó su espalda contra la pared, y estaba a punto de dejarse deslizar cuando recordó que andaba de falda y que si lo hacía cualquiera que estuviera mirando… bueno, vería cosas que era preferible que no se vieran. Kate no estaba acostumbrada a usar faldas, ella más bien prefería usar deportivos, cosas que le permitieran estar cómoda y no tuviera que preocuparse por que podría llegar a verse si hacía algún movimiento "inadecuado", como patear a alguien por ejemplo. ¿Qué haría si tuviera que patear a alguien? Katherine no lo sabía.

"Es porque eso no es adecuado para una chica -había dicho su hermana-, las faldas te obligan a ser femenina Kate, por eso las usan. Y tú vas a hacerlo también". Era una tortura. Entonces, ¿no era libre de despatarrarse en el piso? Evidentemente no.

Estuvo un rato pensando en cómo llegar al piso sin que se le viera nada. Cuando se le ocurrió que podía ir hacia adelante y arrodillarse, era algo tarde. El chico alto, que parecía ser Makoto había estado viendo su cara de incomodidad, y ya se había levantado de su asiento y venía hacia ella.

-¿Y si tú te sientas en mi lugar por hoy?- Le dijo amable mientras le tendía una mano-. Soy Makoto Tachibana. Gusto en conocerte… ¿Charlotte?

-No, Kate -dijo tomando su mano-.

-Lo siento, es realmente difícil darse cuenta…

-No te preocupes, que estamos acostumbradas. Esto, ¿en serio puedes quedarte aquí?-Al ver que el chico asentía, sonrió agradecida-. ¡Gracias!

Katherine volvió a tomar su mochila y se dirigió hasta el banco del castaño, que aparentemente era el contiguo a la ventana, ya que el chico de ojos azules, quién por deducción era Haruka, ya estaba sentado ahí, hipnotizado mirando a través de esta. Miró hacia atrás y vio como Lott se sentaba en el suelo con gracia.

"Al fin y al cabo, ella es la gimnasta-trató de animarse Kate-".

-Entonces, tú si eres Charlotte-dijo el chico que estaba junto a ella en el piso-.

-Milagro no me has confundido con Kate-contestó ella-.

-En realidad, ya me la confundí a ella contigo. Supongo que no me presenté. Soy Makoto.

-Tú ya sabes mi nombre…

-Bien chicas, espero que puedan adaptarse pronto-dijo la profesora-. Ahora me gustaría poder comenzar con la clase, así que silencio por favor.

Todos callaron, y Lott no fue la excepción.

La clase pasó. Dos veces, un tanto avergonzada, Lottie se había visto obligada a pedirle a Makoto que le repitiera lo que la profesora Amakata había dicho; pero él había girado su cabeza, y le había contestado con una sonrisa amable.

Kate, por su parte un par de metros lejos de Lottie, ni siquiera había intentado hablar con Haruka, pues sabía que no habría servido de nada. Se levantó del banco que le había prestado Makoto. Estaba frustrada.  
Haruka no le había dicho ni "hola" cuando se sentó junto a él. "Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo", se dijo después, mientras cerraba el libro de texto y se ponía de pie para encontrarse con su hermana.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Le preguntó feliz Lottie. Kate suspiró.

-Le entendía menos a la profesora de Matemáticas de Manchester.

Ambas rieron y Lottie pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kate. Ella le sonrió, pero la sonrisa de Lottie era más amplia, y a Kate le daba gracia lo bien que conocía la "cara de soborno" de su hermana.

-No me digas-Kate sacó el brazo de su hermana de sus hombros-, olvidaste el dinero para la comida.

-¡Si! ¿Trajiste dinero de más? –Lottie juntó sus manos como si estuviese rezando- ¡Por favor! No me dejes morir de hambre.

Katherine tomó su mochila sin mucha ceremonia y de uno de los bolsillos sacó una carterita. La abrió esperando sacar más dinero del que en realidad tenía, pero cuando lo contó se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba dinero para su almuerzo, nada más. Lott seguía esperando que le entregase dinero, pero Kate volvió a guardar los billetes.

-Sólo tengo mi dinero… No alcanzará para las dos.

Los brazos de Lott cayeron de forma pesada, igual que sus hombros y su cabeza.

-Parece que me moriré de hambre hoy.

-Ya comerás algo, siempre lo haces. –Kate volvió a guardar el dinero en su cartera y salió de la clase, con Lott pisándole los talones.

-¡Pero yo quiero comer! –Se quejó cuando llegaron al umbral de la puerta.

-Tuviste que haber pensado en eso cuando estábamos en la puerta de casa.

Ambas empezaron a recorrer el lugar, ya que no tenían que comer –Y sería una maldad de parte de Katherine estar comiendo mientras Charlotte se _moría_ de hambre-, un paseo no estaría mal para ignorar el vacío de sus estómagos. En el recorrido, pasaron cerca de la vitrina con algunos premios; los habían de distintos tipos: Atletismo, Arte, Matemática, etc. Y todos con la foto del club a su lado.

-Eh, yo conozco a dos personas del club de Natación. –Dijo Lottie sonriendo y apuntando a la foto. Kate movió sus ojos hacia dónde apuntaba Lott.

En la foto había cuatro chicos en traje de baño sonriendo… en realidad, sólo sonreían tres de ellos, uno estaba mirando la piscina detrás de ellos.

-Al parecer, esa es la cara que tiene siempre… -Dijo Kate, para que Charlotte no notara que estaba un poco embobada con la vista del chico con el torso desnudo.

-Si está en el club de natación, ¡me sorprende que te sorprenda que tenga músculos! –Y en ese momento Kate se dio cuenta que falló.

Con la única persona con la que fallaba intentando no mostrar sus emociones era Lottie, quizá fuese por los dieciséis años que pasaban juntas a toda hora, sin contar los ocho meses dentro del vientre materno. Siempre habían sido inseparables, y habían hecho lo mismo sin darse cuenta. Desde decir lo mismo, hasta vestirse inconscientemente de la misma forma, había un estrecho lazo entre ellas.

Kate golpeó suavemente el brazo de Lottie.

-Sigamos caminando. –Le dijo pasando a su lado.

Lottie miró por un instante más la foto y después dio rápidos pasitos hasta estar a la altura de su hermana. Siguieron caminando, y sin saber cómo, llegaron hasta la azotea. Las dos pusieron su mano en su frente para hacer sombra a sus ojos, no estaban acostumbradas a tanto sol. Ese era un día de verano comparado con el cielo gris de Inglaterra. Pero no estaban solas en la azotea: encontraron, sentadas a la sombra, a la chica que había chocado contra Lott, Gou, y a alguien que dedujeron era su amiga, las dos comiendo. El estómago de Lottie rugió y ella se llevó las manos a éste.

-Katy… ¡tengo hambre! –Se quejó ella, pero Kate sólo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Y que quieres que haga si…?

-¡Hola! –Saludó Gou, sacudiendo el brazo hacia ellas- ¡Acérquense!

Las hermanas se miraron un segundo, pero fueron junto a ellas. Al ver su comida, el estómago de Lottie volvió a rugir, y también el de Kate, pero el de ella era más callado y no tan quejoso y sonoro como el de Lott.

-Lamento haberte chocado en el pasillo, de vuelta -Le dijo sonriéndole a Kate.

-En realidad… -Dijo Lottie sonriendo- me chocaste a mí, pero no importa.

-Kou, quisiera hacerte una pregunta. –Interrumpió Kate, yendo directo al grano- ¿Cómo hacemos para unirnos a un club?

-¿Su primer día y quieren unirse a un club? –Katherine abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no llegó a decir nada por que la pelirroja siguió hablando:- No hay nada de malo con eso, tranquilas, simplemente deben hablar con alguno de los integrantes del club, ¿A qué Club quieren unirse?

-Natación. –Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**N/A:** Volví! e.e 

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, quiero aclarar que este fic, lo hago junto con LikeMyself, así que si van a seguir la historia, también podrían seguirla a ella. Más allá de eso (y es obvio) siempre publicaré yo.

Nos dimos cuenta de que no hay fics con OC sobre Free! y eso se debe a que... bueno, todas sabemos que se debe a nuestras almas fujoshis. Venimos a abrir una nueva sección con OC's!

Sus almas serán condenadas, pervertidas!*cof, cof* A mí también *cof, cof*

Y lo digo en femenino porque la gran mayoría (sino es que todas) aquí somos chicas. Si hay chicos, perdón. Y tu alma fundashi también será condenada :)

Dejar reviews no los va a matar, así que escriban en ese cuadrito de ahí abajo en su pantalla.

Hasta luego!

~Melee~ (y Luana)


	2. Chapter 2

Holi, volvimos :D Algo tristes, pero volvimos u.u Los veo abajo n.n

* * *

Capítulo Dos.

Gou tardó en reaccionar.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó luego, mirando a ambas hermanas.

-Si-corearon las otras dos-. ¿Hay algún problema?

-No en realidad…-Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la chica con ojos y pelo violáceos-rojizos- ¡Son las primeras chicas que quieren entrar!

Ante esa respuesta, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Charlotte.

-¡Creo que esto va a ser muy divertido! –Dijo, y detrás de ella se abrió la puerta por la que habían salido a la azotea.

Makoto y Haruka atravesaron la puerta, seguidos de un chico rubio más bajo que ellos, pero que aún las superaba en altura; y otro chico de la misma altura que Haru, con cabello azul y lentes rojos.

-¡Gou! –La saludó el chico rubio, felizmente.

-¡Te dije que me llames Kou, Nagisa! –Respondió ésta enfurecida. Gou suspiró, mientras los chicos se acercaban.

-Hola de vuelta, Charlotte –Saludó Makoto, sorpresivamente, a Charlotte; después se giró hacia Kate-. Y a ti también, Katherine.

Lottie lo saludó con su mano, y Kate hizo una seña con su cabeza. Entonces, la voz del chico que debía de ser Nagisa, volvió a sonar:

-¡¿Desde cuando tenemos clones en Iwatobi?! –Dijo mientras miraba a las gemelas.

Kate frunció el ceño, pero Lottie seguía sonriendo. _"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ pensó Katherine mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco. Se cruzó de brazos, realmente la enfurecía que todos dijesen cosas así. Charlotte era un caso distinto, le divertía que las confundiesen. Probablemente se viesen idénticas, pero entre sus personalidades había un abismo (no muy profundo).

-No somos clones, –Gruñó Kate- somos gemelas.

-Hay muy pocos casos en los que los gemelos son totalmente idénticos… -Dijo el chico de cabello azul, acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Sus padres las confunden? –Nagisa ignoró al otro chico y siguió con sus preguntas- ¿Tienen más hermanos? ¿Son como ustedes? ¿Qué se siente vivir con alguien idéntico a ti? ¿Sus amigas también las confunden?

Katherine apretó su propio brazo, clavándose las uñas. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esas preguntas? Unas veces eran divertidas, después te aburrían y te terminaban enfureciendo con el paso de los años.

-Nuestros padres nos distinguen -dijo clavándole la mirada-, sólo somos nosotras; y tenemos las mismas amigas…

-Pero los profesores suelen confundirnos bastante seguido, -Acotó Lott. Su hermana le devolvió una mirada de "¡No me estás ayudando!"- lo que a veces es incómodo, pero divertido a la vez.

-¡Tenemos buenas noticias!-Interrumpió gritando Gou a pesar de que estaban suficientemente cerca como para escuchar incluso si ella susurraba.

Tres de los chicos la miraron. Haru solamente se acercó a la baranda del final de la azotea, mirando a lo lejos… un árbol.

-¿Cómo que tenemos? ¿Quién es "nosotros"?-preguntó el chico de lentes.

-Bueno, me refiero a nosotros como club: tú, Nagisa, Makoto, Haruka y yo; la buena noticia es…-Gou intentó añadirle suspenso al momento, Lott estaba ansiosa por saber que diría, sin darse cuenta de que ella y su hermana eran la causa-.

-¡Dilo ya, Gou!-Insistió el chico rubio llamado Nagisa.

-… Es que… ¡Estas dos chicas iguales quieren entrar al club de natación!

-¿Qué quieren qué?

-¿Qué qué?

-¿Has dicho lo que creo que has dicho?

Ninguna de las chicas pudo distinguir qué chico decía cada frase.

-¿Saben nadar?-Preguntó, esta vez, Makoto- ¿O sólo entran porque sí?

-En realidad… Yo… No, soy gimnasta y nunca he nadado ni en la playa. Quería entrar a un club de gimnasia, pero esta preparatoria no tiene uno… Y, era esto o el club de Atletismo.

-¿Qué tienes en contra del club de Atletismo?-Preguntó el chico de lentes rojos-¿Qué acaso no es hermoso?

-No es algo contra el club de Atletismo, pero odio correr-dijo Kate metiéndose en la conversación. El chico de pelo azul bufó.

-Entonces tenemos dos gimnastas en la piscina. Que molesto. Estamos muy ocupados pensando en el torneo de las prefecturas. Ni que nos sobrara tiempo como para enseñarles a nadar -susurró Haruka. Había sido casi imperceptible, solo una de las gemelas pudo oírlo-.

Kate, que lo había escuchado, se enojó de sobremanera. Su primera idea era darse vuelta y decirle todo lo que pensaba. Luego vio a su hermana mirando al chico alto, Makoto, suspiró y se contuvo.

-Entonces… Han decidido nadar… Pero… ¿Ustedes ni saben flotar?-Preguntó él.

-No sé si se flotar. Nunca he sido de entrar a piscinas… Pasé mi vida haciendo gimnasia, ahora voy a tener que dejarlo-Lott suspiró-. Pero como siempre veo el lado bueno de las cosas –dijo ya con una sonrisa-… Aprenderé a nadar.

-¿No sería más inteligente hacer nado sincronizado? Al menos es más parecido -Comentó el de pelo azul. Kate se dio cuenta de que aún no sabía cómo se llamaba-…

-Dudo que Goro-chan pueda enseñarles algo como eso. ¿Te lo imaginas nadando así Rei-chan? -Dijo Nagisa.

Los chicos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

-Eso no sería hermoso -Respondió el chico acomodándose los lentes con el dedo índice y pulgar en cada extremo de éstos.

Ellos mantuvieron las sonrisas en sus caras por unos segundos más. Las gemelas no estaban del todo seguras acerca de qué hablaban, pero no preguntaron.

-¡Volviendo al tema! -dijo Gou-. ¿Cuándo comenzarán? Pueden hacerlo hoy mismo.

-No creo que sea posible… No tenemos traje de baño.

-Eso no es normal. ¿Qué clase de chica no tiene uno? -Preguntó Nagisa-. ¿El hecho de que sean clones las hace ser subnormales?

-Esto… Nagisa… ¿Ves esa cara?-Dijo Lottie señalando a Kate-. Si esa cara aparece te recomiendo correr lo más rápido que puedas hasta que te encuentres en un lugar completamente seguro y bajo llave –continuó ella, hablando suave con Nagisa-. Además, sí tenemos traje de baño, sólo que yo no pienso nadar en bikini-acotó sonriendo mientras Kate pensaba como empujarlo por la azotea para abajo sin que nadie lo notara.

-¡P-pero esa cara es idéntica a la tuya!

-Admite que en este momento podrías jugar a las siete diferencias-Si Lottie no lo estaba imaginando, de la frente de su hermana sobresalía una vena que se marcaba más y más. Quiso interrumpir antes de que su hermana hiciera algo-. Entonces… ¿Saben a donde tenemos que ir para comprarlos? Imagino que sí…

-Podríamos simplemente volver a ir a Sports Zero en tren, como usualmente hacemos-dijo Makoto.

-No tengo permitido reírme de ese inglés, ¿cierto?-dijo Kate más calmada, con algo de ironía.

-No, porque en ese caso tendremos permitido reírnos de tu japonés-dijo Makoto riendo.

-Oh, adelante, hasta yo admito que es malo -Lott se alegró de que su hermana sonriera.

-Podemos ir hoy al salir de clases, si no les causa mucho problema-volvió a hablar Makoto.

-Pero… ¿Ustedes no entrenan de tarde? No queremos molestarlos-dijo Lottie.

-Yo no tengo problema en acompañarlas-dijo el de ojos verdes.

-Makoto, lo que tú quieres es verlas probándose trajes de baño-añadió Nagisa.

-Nagisa, no seas idiota-dijo golpeándolo suave en la nuca-. Además, si ese es el punto, van a nadar con nosotros. Será lo mismo después.

Las chicas se sonrieron.

-Entonces yo también voy-contestó el rubio.

-Y yo-dijo Rei-.

-Yo no me quedaré por nada del mundo-dijo su nueva (y hasta ahora única) amiga, Gou.

-Haru, ¿nos acompañas?-Preguntó Nagisa.

-Supongo. Podría comprarme uno nuevo.

Todos tuvieron que regresar a clases. Kate se sintió en la obligación de decirle a Makoto que volviera a su asiento, pero él le respondió que no tenía problema en sentarse en el piso con Lott. Kate entendió entre líneas la intención del castaño y sonrió susurrándole un "Entonces ve" suave para que su hermana no se diera cuenta de lo que hablaban. Makoto le sonrió a Kate al darse cuenta de que si la necesitaba para ayudarlo en algo con su hermana, podría contar con ella.

Makoto se fue al piso con Lott y Kate volvió a sentarse a la derecha de Haruka.

La clase comenzó y Kate se aburrió de sobremanera.

-¿Entonces no te importa que nademos con ustedes?-Preguntó ella en un susurro a Haru.

-Naden si quieren, no voy a impedírselo-contestó el chico con ojos azules.

Kate sonrió y no volvió a hablarle. Pensó que lo que había escuchado en un principio había simplemente una primera reacción por la sorpresa del hecho.

Las clases que quedaban no tardaron en terminar. Las chicas tomaron sus cosas en silencio. Makoto se acercó con Lottie al lugar de Haru, ya que aún no se levantaba.

-Vamos Haru.

-Voy detrás de ustedes.

Makoto giró y Lottie lo siguió. Kate se quedó esperando por Haruka, que se levantó unos segundos después y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Ustedes pueden pasar por la clase de Rei, Nagisa y Gou a buscarlos? Nosotros los esperamos afuera-dijo Lott, que ya se iba con el chico alto sin darles opción a decir "no".

-Haruka, ¿dónde es su clase? –Preguntó Katherine, algo resignada.

-Hacia allá-respondió apuntando con su cabeza-. Probablemente ya estén saliendo.

Bajaron unas escaleras juntos pero en silencio. Kate miraba a Haru de reojo cada unos cuantos pasos. Seguía preguntándose cosas sobre esa clase de azul en sus ojos. Desgraciadamente, para ella, debería ver dónde ponía sus pies al bajar por la escalera; al estar distraída calculó mal y su pie resbaló por el escalón haciéndola hacer sentada en las escaleras. Increíblemente, Haru se giró a mirarla mientras ella frotaba sus manos que había usado para amortiguar la caída.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, haciendo que Kate levantase la vista hacia él.

-Si, no me lastimé. –Haruka le tendió la mano, y ella la tomó.- Gracias.

Se acomodó la falda cuando estuvo de pie. Y sin decir otra cosa se dirigieron hacia el salón de los otros chicos. Cuando estaban cerca, Gou los vio y los saludó con la mano abiertamente. Kate pensó en Lottie, ¿Qué estaría haciendo con Makoto? No es que pensase que se estuviesen besando o algo por estilo, no era propio de Lottie. El pensamiento se desvaneció de su cabeza al escuchar unas voces hacia ella y Haru.

-¿Están listos? –Preguntó Gou, mientras se acercaba a ellos, seguida por Nagisa y el otro chico.

-Si. –Dijo Kate, y Haru asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces vamos!

Gou pasó junto a ellos, y caminaron por los pasillos hacia la salida, para encontrarse con Makoto y Lott.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó Kate al chico junto a Nagisa en el camino, puesto que aún no sabía su nombre.

-Rei Ryugazaki, -Le respondió él, y se volvió a acomodar los lentes- pero ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco se su nombre, ni el de su hermana…

-¿Tú eres la gemela buena o la gemela mala? –Preguntó Nagisa. Kate frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos. Decidió ignorar el comentario de Nagisa y bajó sus brazos, aflojando su expresión.

-Soy Katherine Highwood, mi hermana es Charlotte.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde está Charlotte? –Preguntó Nagisa, la primera pregunta que no molestaba a Kate- Pensé que no se podrían separar…

-Está esperándonos con Makoto en la entrada. –Le respondió Kate.

En ese momento, cruzaron la puerta principal. Todos buscaron con la mirada a Makoto y Lottie. Nagisa los vio, sentados en el mismo banco, hablando, y Lottie tenía una galleta en su mano.

-¡Ahí están! –Dijo entusiasmado, apuntando hacia ellos.

Todo el grupo los vio, y fueron hasta ellos, sin decir nada. Makoto y Charlotte parecían muy felices hablando, muy entretenidos. Kate no pudo evitar pensar que Makoto le había dado algo para comer, quizá se hubiese quejado demasiado sobre que tenía hambre.

Los chicos se reunieron.

-Pues, ¿vamos no?-Dijo Kate. Miro a su hermana y se paró a su lado para comenzar a caminar. Al otro lado estaba Makoto, que miró a los que venían atrás.

-¿Qué les parece si corremos una carrera a la estación? –Dijo él y todos lo miraron-. Son como quince calles…

-Como quieras, pero no me ganarán; ya que he estado en el Club de Atletismo-dijo Rei-.

Al mismo momento que terminaba de decir eso, salió trotando bastante rápido, pasando entra las dos hermanas. Ellas se miraron. En ese instante, mientras decidían mentalmente que correrían, Haru, Makoto y Nagisa salieron corriendo detrás de Rei.

-No pienso correr detrás de esos monos -dijo Gou.

Pero las gemelas no alcanzaron a responderle, ya habían salido corriendo totalmente sincronizadas.

Cuando comenzaron a correr, en las primeras tres calles, apenas lograron acortar la distancia entre Nagisa, que era el que venía último delante de ambas, y ellas mismas.

A partir de la cuarta y quinta calle que cruzaban, Nagisa comenzó a cansarse, y a las gemelas no les costó pasarlo por alto. El rubio comenzó a gritar desde atrás que no iba a dejar que le ganaran, pero su voz se escuchaba más lejana con cada paso que las gemelas daban. Su próximo objetivo eran Haruka y Makoto, que venían corriendo bastante parejos entre sí. Les costó unas dos calles adaptarse a su ritmo más veloz. Lottie se dio cuenta que una zancada de Makoto era equivalente a tres pasos suyos. A pesar de correr con pasos cortos, las dos gemelas eran ágiles, y daban sus pasos medio saltando, por lo cual al cabo de unos segundos estuvieron emparejadas con los dos chicos. Ellas dos sonrieron autosuficientes de lado.

-¡Nos vemos en la estación! -Gritaron juntas mientras los dejaban atrás.

-Haru… ¿Vamos a dejar que nos ganen? -Preguntó el más alto.

-Claro que no -bufó el otro, aumentando su ritmo entre pisada y pisada.

Aún les quedaba Rei por delante… que estaba unas dos calles más adelante, pero no les preocupaba. Haru y Makoto no habían quedado demasiado atrás, y las gemelas escuchaban sus pasos detrás de ellas. Aumentaron la velocidad, de a poco iban acortando la distancia con Rei, sólo les faltaba una calle para alcanzarlo. Cuando por fin estuvieron a la misma altura que él, se vio sorprendido y aumentó su velocidad. Las gemelas empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, y lograron alcanzarlo. Faltaban sólo cuatro calles para llegar a la estación, y los tres iban parejos. Kate empezó a cansarse un poco, y a Lott le empezaron a doler los pies, pero no se detuvieron ni bajaron la velocidad. Las últimas dos cuadras fueron una eternidad para los tres, mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la estación. Media cuadra antes de llegar a la estación, Rei corrió todavía más rápido, y las gemelas hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder correr aún más rápido. Sin embargo, los tres llegaron al mismo tiempo a la estación. Charlotte y Katherine cayeron pesadamente en el banco de la estación, mientras hacían un lado sus mochilas. Jadeaban fuertemente, al igual que Rei, que se había flexionado hacia adelante y se sostenía sobre sus rodillas. Lottie se quitó los zapatos y estiró los dedos.

-Me duelen los pies… -Dijo, cerrando los ojos.

Segundos después, escucharon los pasos de Makoto y Haruka. Rei ya se había recuperado, pero las gemelas estaban despatarradas en el banco. Los chicos tomaron la misma posición que Rei cuando había llegado.

-Nunca pensé… que fueran tan rápidas… -Dijo Makoto, jadeando- ¿Quién llegó primero?

-Fue un empate. –Corearon las hermanas.

Makoto y Haruka se sentaron en el piso, ya que los cuerpos de las gemelas estaban repantigados en el banco y no sobraba espacio.

-Al menos, tenemos tiempo para descansar hasta que Nagisa llegue-dijo Rei.

-¿Nagisa?-dijo Kate-. Yo me preocuparía más por Gou. Nagisa le llevaba como cuatro calles de distancia cuando nosotras comenzamos.

-¿Cómo superaron tanto? ¡Hasta llegaron a Rei!-Preguntó Makoto, que aún no entendía como las gemelas los habían dejado atrás siendo que ellos no eran lentos y habían empezado primero.

-Ella es gimnasta-dijo Kate-, ¿qué esperabas?

-¿Ella? ¿Y tú no? Tú eres gimnasta también…

-Yo nunca he dicho eso.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Yo, usualmente pintaba. Estaba en el club de Arte. Decían que no era mala en ello…

-Entonces, ¿por qué no entraste al club de Arte de Iwatobi? Si hay uno-dijo Rei.

-Quería-respondió Kate-. Pero no pude. Cupos llenos. Lamentablemente -ella suspiró-.

-Entonces no me explico cómo corriste a la velocidad de una gimnasta y varios nadadores. Además, mantuviste el ritmo. ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde diablos obtuviste tal velocidad y resistencia?

Kate no supo que responder, y no era por no saber la respuesta; pero era algo que quería esconder un poco más.

Para su fortuna, apareció Nagisa, con Gou medio muerta corriendo atrás.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, esta chica no quería correr y tuve que empujarla medio camino-dijo sonriendo.

-Maldito-dijo Gou casi sin respiración-…

-Gou, estás muy fuera de forma, ¿sabías?

La chica bufó.

Makoto apareció de la nada con los siete boletos para el tren. Las gemelas no se habían percatado de su ausencia.

-El tren ya va a salir, mejor nos damos prisa-dijo él.

Todos subieron tranquilamente y se sentaron. Ya habían recuperado el aliento, pero aún estaban algo cansados.

Los músculos de las piernas de Kate comenzaron a palpitar, recibiendo ella una especie de calambre cada vez que estos se contraían.

-Maldita sea, no debí de haber dejado el entrenamiento si pensaba correr así-susurró para que sólo Lott la escuchara.

El viaje no duró mucho. Los chicos se levantaron y les dijeron que era en la próxima parada, por lo cual ellas también se levantaron.

La tienda era grande y tenía todo el frente de vidrio. En lo alto habían dos carteles que rezaban "Sports Zero", además de un estacionamiento con varios coches a la izquierda del lugar.

Entraron a un hall angosto y alargado que tenía varios posters de deportistas en varias ramas, como natación y tenis, un par de máquinas de bebidas y unos bancos para poder sentarse.

Todos se dirigieron directamente hacia la parte de trajes de baño, que, como era de obviarse, todos menos las gemelas conocían. Además, habían artículos como lentes y gorras. Las dos se eligieron un par de lentes. Los de Kate eran negros con un par de detalles en rojo, mientras que los de Lott eran transparentes con detalles verdes. Con las gorras les fue fácil, simplemente tomaron dos iguales, negras porque era lo común. No querían ponerse cosas raras como las que estaban a la venta. Entiéndase por raro gorras de colores neón que habrías sido capaz de distinguir a un kilómetro de distancia. Gou las ayudó a sostener sus cosas mientras iban a buscarse sus trajes de baño. Pero cuando se giró a ver a los chicos, Haru no estaba. Después de buscarlo con la mirada, no se sorprendió al encontrarlo viendo trajes de baño casi idénticos a los que ya tenía.

-Aquí vamos de vuelta… -Suspiró Gou.

Makoto siguió la vista de Gou, para encontrarse con la misma imagen.

-Enserio, yo tampoco noto la diferencia…

-¡Chicas! –Gritó Gou, ignorando a Makoto- ¿Les falta mucho?

-¡Espera un momento!

Kate y Lottie seguían entre los trajes de baño, aún no conseguían ninguno que les llamase la atención… en realidad, una cantidad les llamaban la atención, pero ninguno era para ellas. Charlotte tomó uno y se lo entregó a Kate. Cuando Kate lo vio, miró a su alrededor antes de reírse, como no vio a nadie, empezó a reírse ante el traje de baño con un estampado de arcoíris de colores muy llamativos.

-Eres artista, ¿No usarías algo con todos los colores de la paleta? –Le preguntó Lottie sonriendo, casi en la risa.

-Vaya, has captado toda mi parte artística… -Y aún entre risas, ella se giró para seguir buscando- Vamos, ¡deja eso donde estaba!

Charlotte dejó el traje de baño llamativo donde lo había encontrado y siguió buscando. Ambas gemelas se preguntaban cómo había gente que podía nadar en algunos trajes de baño. Pero al fin y al cabo, terminaron agarrando tres cada una y se metieron a los cambiadores. El primero que se probó Lottie era blanco, y tenía algunos detalles en plateado. Ella salió del cambiador, aunque al parecer le incomodaba un poco.

-Y bien, chicos, ¿Qué les parece?

Los chicos (que llevaban bastante tiempo sin ver una mujer en traje de baño), no sabían que decir. Enserio, ¿Qué se suponía que debían decirles? ¿Tienes un lindo cuerpo? Porque, ciertamente, Charlotte lo tenía; un menudo cuerpo, que al mismo tiempo tenía músculos… y unas buenas curvas.

-¡Se te ve muy bonito! –Dijo Gou sonriendo- ¿Te sientes cómoda?

Lottie levantó sus brazos y los juntó sobre su cabeza, después inclinó su torso hacia un lado. Descubrió que el traje de baño no sólo le quedaba algo incómodo, si no que le tiraba bastante.

-¿Para qué haces eso? –Le preguntó Nagisa, bastante curioso.

-Traje de baño que sirve para moverse bien, sirve para todo. Y en realidad… -Dijo, y volvió a su posición original- Me apreta un poco…

-¿Y tu hermana? –Preguntó entonces Gou- ¿Estás ahí?

-Estoy bien… -Dijo Kate, desde el cambiador- Sólo que creo que no es necesario mostrarles cómo me queda.

-Oh, ¡por favor! –Charlotte asomó su cabeza dentro del vestidor en el que se encontraba Kate.

El traje de baño era negro, y le quedaba algo apretado en la parte de arriba, además de que tenía un escote algo profundo, lo que resaltaba sus pechos de una forma para nada proporcional.

-¡No saldré con esto! –Dijo Kate- ¡Mis melones se ven aún más grandes!

Charlotte enganchó su dedo en un bretel del traje de baño y tiró a su hermana hacia atrás, obligándola a salir. Ésta salió con los brazos cubriéndose el pecho. Haruka pasó por el lugar, sosteniendo otro traje de baño y se metió a un cambiador, dándole una mirada que no quería decir absolutamente nada.

-Ese traje de baño, definitivamente no te favorece. –Le dijo, para su sorpresa, Rei.

-Lo sé, siento que me asfixio…

Y diciendo eso, pasó junto a su hermana y se volvió a meter en el cambiador.

La segunda prueba… No. Simplemente no. El traje de baño con estampado de arcoíris que usaba Lottie le traía recuerdos a los chicos, principalmente a Rei.

-Rei –dijo Nagisa riendo-, ¿recuerdas tu traje de baño de arcoíris?

-¿Se me veía tan ridículo? Es el efecto psicológico que causa- contestó él; preguntándose ahora más seriamente como le habría quedado aquél traje _"Rainbow"._

-¡No se burlen de mí! –Dijo Lott, quejosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Este me queda mejor-interrumpió Kate la interesante conversación saliendo del cambiador.

Todos se giraron hacia ella, era parecido al _Rainbow_ que llevaba Lottie, pero en tonos de negro y gris con rojo cada cuatro o cinco franjas. Lottie creyó que sus ojos sangraban.

-¡Pareces niebla de cementerio! –Lott llevó sus manos a la cintura, en actitud de reproche.

-Y al parecer; si te sigo hasta casa encontraré una olla de oro- Le respondió su gemela algo irónica levantando una ceja-. Además, este me gusta de verdad.

Las dos volvieron a entrar a los probadores. Un par de minutos después se escuchó la voz de Katherine, que dijo:

-Me voy a llevar este definitivamente. No hay más cambios. Me aburrí de esto.

-Igualmente-dijo Lottie.

Ambas gemelas salieron al mismo tiempo con trajes de baño que eran exactamente iguales y opuestos a la vez. El de Charlotte era de color blanco, totalmente puro, con detalles de líneas en color verde en los laterales de su cuerpo. El modelo del de Katherine era exactamente igual, pero era totalmente negro y los detalles de líneas eran rojo fuego.

-¡Esto es definitivamente un sí!-Dijo Gou.

En ese momento, Haru salió de su cambiador.

-¿No tienes otro igual?- Preguntaron Charlotte y Makoto al mismo tiempo.

Sólo Makoto se dirigía a Haru.

Lott le hablaba a Kate. Ella se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Lottie-gruñó-…

-Espera… ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Haruka confundido- Si tú ni me has visto con uno, y nos conocimos hoy.

-Yo le hablaba a Kate.

Todos se veían impresionados y tenían la vista alternada entre Kate, Lottie y Haru. Menos Charlotte, claro, que seguía sonriendo.

-¿Cómo podría ella tener un traje de baño si nos han dicho que nunca han nadado? –Se preguntó Rei en voz alta.

-Pensé que Kate te lo había contado –Lottie apuntó a su hermana con su pulgar, ella se sacó las manos de la cara y la miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Los años que Kate lleva nadando son tantos como los que llevo haciendo gimnasia! Menos uno-dijo pensativa-, que estuvo totalmente dedicado al arte.

-¿Qué tú qué?-Dijo Haru, impresionado momentáneamente.

-Que nadaba –dijo Kate- incluso si no puedes aceptar eso.

Kate estaba internamente contrariada. Por una parte, el morocho le atraía, naturalmente, no le gustaba más bien en el sentido de que, la atraía a querer saber algo más de él. Por ser callado, inexpresivo. Y, por… Sus ojos. Sus ojos le hacían querer saber más sobre Nanase. Al mismo tiempo, ella no podía con algunas actitudes del chico. ¿Por qué era malo que se unieran a su club? Kate pensaba que, al contrario, si a los dos les gustaba lo mismo era otra cosa para compartir.

-De todas formas, no creo haber sido del todo buena en ello-habló nuevamente la gemela que solía nadar-…

-¡No mientas! ¡Estabas entre las mejores!-Dijo Lottie defendiendo a su hermana-.

-Nunca me han importado los resultados-dijo Haru. Luego susurró algo parecido a "O eso solía pensar", pero sólo Makoto lo escuchó.

-¿Te gustaba nadar?-Preguntó Nagisa sonriendo muy ampliamente. Muy. Parecía que la sonrisa quería salirse de su cara.

-Comencé a nadar más por obligación. Me habían obligado a elegir algún deporte, y no soy buena con los balones… y opté por el agua. Con el tiempo, la sensación de nadar era tan agradable que no quería dejarla por nada del mundo. Me sentía… Libre. A veces ni siquiera sentía qué tanto me movía…

-Quizá te pasaba lo mismo que a Rei-interrumpió Nagisa.

-¿Qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba a Rei?-Preguntó curiosa Lottie.

-¡Se hundía cada vez que intentaba nadar!

-Pero descubrió que su estilo era _"Mariposa"_-dijo Makoto, tratando de arreglar la situación. Rei estaba cabizbajo y rojo como un tomate, totalmente avergonzado en frente de las gemelas por su pasado-. Y ahora es un gran nadador.

-¡Pero ese no es el punto!-Dijo Kate-. Tal vez no me estoy expresando bien… Yo solía ver el agua en movimiento; incluso en su quietud. El agua estaba viva para mí. Era una imagen distinta la que yo me formé sobre ella.

Makoto sintió que ya había escuchado eso anteriormente. Cuando se puso a pensar en ello, sólo un nombre apareció en su cabeza: Haruka. Sus recuerdos de la niñez abandonaron su escondite para pasar como una cinta cinematográfica por sus ojos. Era como escuchar las palabras de la boca del chico: _"El agua está viva. Incluso en momentos en los que la superficie de ella se extiende en silencio, sólo contiene la respiración, como si estuviese esperando a su presa. Y si entras en ella, provocando sólo una salpicadura, en ese mismo instante, ella sacará sus colmillos y te atacará. Se envolverá alrededor de tu cuerpo, tratando de robarte la libertad. Y cuanto más luchas, más fuerte y persistente se vuelve. En poco tiempo todas tus fuerzas se agotarán"_. Makoto sonrió. El niño de aquel entonces le había dado algo de miedo. Pero Haru, siendo sólo un niño, había continuado: _"Pero, si no luchas contra ella, el agua estará en calma. A partir de ahí, clavas tus dedos en el agua y abres una grieta con ellos, entonces haces que tu cuerpo se deslice por esa grieta. No rechaces el agua; acéptala. No niegues el agua, reconoce su existencia. Lo importante es sentir el agua; con tu piel, tus ojos, tu alma. Sin dudar nunca de cómo te hace sentir. Cree en ti mismo". _Luego de eso, Makoto se había sentido motivado. El chico ensanchó la sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Siempre se había preguntado cómo había hecho Haru para pensar de esa manera. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tal vez no había sido el único.

Makoto se dio cuenta cuando Haru volteó apenas la cabeza por sobre su hombro, viendo a la chica que trataba de explicarle a Nagisa sobre su forma de ver al agua con esa cara que sólo ponía cuando de verdad le interesaba lo que escuchaba –cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo-. Era una especie de brillo que recorría sus ojos momentáneamente, al segundo siguiente, Haru ya había vuelto a girar su cabeza hacia adelante y vuelto a ingresar en el probador. Las gemelas entraron en los suyos un momento después. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se acercaron a pagar listos para retirarse.

-Si volvemos rápido, aún tenemos bastante tiempo para usar la piscina-dijo sonriente Gou. Todos fueron a la estación para regresar a la Preparatoria Iwatobi.

* * *

Volví n.n Ehm, Como debería pedir esto? Ehm, supongo que MOTIVA a seguir escribiendo si dejan reviews... así que POR FAVOR, los necesitamos u.u Es algo psicológico, el capítulo pasado no tuvo ni uno :c es triste :c

PERO BUE... No se, supongo que nos vemos en algo así como una semana, semana y media, vaya uno a saber c:

Bye-bye!

c:  
Melee (& Luana e.e)


End file.
